


“You can scream if you want.”

by yikesola



Series: tumblr ficlet prompts [32]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2010, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Jamaica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: By the fifth day in Jamaica, Dan is immensely grateful he and Phil decide not to join the others on excursions.A ficlet about volume and freedom.





	“You can scream if you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue Prompt: “You can scream if you want.”

Jamaica has been paradise, no surprise. And adventurous. And oddly taxing, even though it feels bad to complain about being tired on an all expense paid vacation with fellow industry content creators. Either way, by the fifth day Dan is immensely grateful he and Phil decide not to join the others on excursions. Especially after getting so hopelessly lost last night as the group drove back from the waterfall, and considering he’s gotten more Vitamin D in the last five days than probably the last five months, he’s pretty sure every last cell of his is tired. 

They sleep in, they eat, they nap, they eat again. It’s heaven. 

When they wake up mid-afternoon with the hotel curtains pushed aside and their view looking like a damn postcard, Dan tears his eyes away from the window and focuses instead on Phil’s lips. 

Phil’s focus quickly meets Dan’s. He grins into the skin of Dan’s neck and says, “No one in the room next door to overhear.” Dan’s been holding back his moans, the way he does when one of their parents are home, the way he does when he can’t just let go. “You can make all those nice sounds of yours,” Phil says with his breath hot on Dan’s skin. “You can scream if you want.” 

Dan’s loud sure, but screaming is a bit far. He rolls his eyes and lets out an exaggerated, “_Fuck!_” just because Phil’s right: he can, if he wants. It’s a freedom they haven’t had on this trip where they are closeted to all the other YouTubers. It’s a freedom they haven’t really had since that week in December where they’d had Phil’s house all to themselves, except when they travel like to Blackpool and Portugal. 

It’s a freedom they’ll soon take for granted, Dan hopes. When he’s off to uni and no longer under his family’s judgmental stare. When Phil’s in his own flat and no longer confined to his childhood bedroom. It’s a freedom they’re having a taste of, here in a hot hotel room in paradise. Dan doesn’t scream again, but he also doesn’t hold back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/187515967544/you-can-scream-if-you-want) !


End file.
